In chambers for the thermal preparation of alternative fuels, discharge bases are currently used for emptying the chamber which use a plurality of movable slide plates which are provided between rigid intermediate plates. In this case, the upper movable slide plates of the discharge base serve for conveying the residual substances out of the chamber to the discharge base and the lowest movable slide serves for transport of the residual material through the discharge channel to the method stage subsequent to the heat treatment.
However, such a discharge base with slides disposed one above the other and rigid intermediate plates disposed between them have the disadvantage that the material to be conveyed is compacted before it reaches the discharge channel. This severely impairs the transportability of the material through the discharge channel. Moreover, the subsequent method stages are frequently unsuitable for severely compacted residues.